home coming
by sarahkatherine156
Summary: Emmett seeks help from Amy and Hunter who are volturi guards as well as family. he seeks help in watching over a new borne that edward seems to be attached to and whom also lives with her human father. not to mention she goes to school full of human stude


I turned my back to Hunter and wrapped my arm around his neck as the crowd went wild as a new song 'Angle in the Night' by Bass hunter came over the club speakers. I smiled as Hunter's teeth grazed my neck and stopped at the base of my neck then back up again slowly, I screeched out my power, as I smelt something that smelt like Emmett. No he wouldn't be here. Would he? Not unless he tracked us down, but why? I thought about this with my head on Hunter's shoulder and my eye's closed. I slowly making it look like it was a dance move, opened my eyes and looked for Emmett, I spotted him trying to get to us on the floor, "What are you doing Brother?" I asked him he looked up at us "dang it! I fail again at catching you by surprise." He said "What do you want Emmett?" Hunter asked, "Nothing much, looking for a good time, hey how has it been running around with out parents for… what is it now 2 years?" "Yes its great, no Aro, no school it has been nice… been think about coming back, now what do you want?" "We need some Volturi experience." Emmett said as he watched us, I sighed and pushed Hunter back "Come on, both of you." I said as I walked off the floor, and out the door, both of them right behind me.  
"So what's happening to the point that you need to find us?" I asked Emmett "A new human came to school and a few days later she went missing then she came back, as a vampire." "I don't see the problem." Hunter said "You take her from school keep her away till she learns control make it look like she ran off and let her go in a few years." "She has as much control as Edward" He said I looked at Hunter and he looked back at me "Who bit her?" I asked him as we walked torts my Mustang that Emmett drove here, "We don't know. Nether dose she, she living with her father, Edward's taking a liking to her." Emmett added a smiled in his voice, "Well that's spiffy." I said getting in the drivers seat for the gray car, "Hey, no, no, no! Short person out!" Emmett said, I smiled "No. Key's." I said calling for the keys, which I knew would be in his left pocket. That was the one down fall to the hole calling gift, you had to know where the object was or have a visual on it, Emmett sighed as I started the car and then got in the passenger side before Hunter could and he was demoted to the back seat.  
"God Emmett," I said as he gets in "Some tall freak has been driving my car." I said putting the seat up as far as it would go, "Yeah, some tall freak stole it just today. I saw him driving it wale I was running here and tock it back from him." I laughed, "I bet you did."

"E-break, E-break. Amy! E-BREAK!" Emmett yelled as I drifted into the driveway, "I got it, I got it. Take a pill." I sighed as I drifted the car on the last turn of the driveway, "You take a pill." Emmett muttered, I herd Hunter laugh from the back seat. I drifted the last turn from the driveway to the house and pulled the car into the garage, I killed it and throw the keys at Emmett's face. He caught them before they could hit him, I hate when people do that!  
I opened the door then stopped and glanced back and saw Carlisle's Mercedes on the end next to my Mustang, and next to that was Hunter's (Jaguar) then the bikes I was surprised that they kept them I knew Emmett liked my Mustang, I smiled then walked in "Daddy! I'm home!" I laughed inside as I kicked off my shoes at the door; I almost didn't but the sound of Esme's voice saying 'You are just like you father and your brother's tracking mud all over this house!' came to my mind, it must have come to Hunter's mind as well cause he kick off his shoes.

"Welcome home." Carlisle said from the living room where everyone plus one, I rounded the corner and saw a brown haired young girl, she looked up at me with nerves in her bright red eyes, "Hello, I'm Amy." I smiled and sat next to Jasper after hugging him; he was always my favorite brother. Hunter nodded at Bella then sat on my other side, "This is Bella," Alice started "She's Chief Swan's daughter." Alice explained to us, "Do you know who changed you?" Hunter said even throw he knew this answer he wanted to ask her, maybe she did know and she then in turn would think the name.  
"No." she said quietly, I went to dip into her mind but I herd nothing, not like when Hunter blocked me out and I would hit a wall but that was a gift, but it wasn't like that, it was similar to the girl thinking nothing, and I knew that wasn't the case, with all that was going on, her head should be a high way of thought right now.  
"Do you here her mind?" I asked Hunter "No." "That makes no sense." "No it doesn't." "Shield?" "More then likely." Hunter thought, "And to think that Aro sent us all over to find something like this and we find it to a stroke of luck."  
"You can mess with my emotions." Bella said out of the blue glaring at Jasper, a slow smiled spread across his face "Ok, no more surprised for Bella, any other powers I should know about?" she asked, I looked at Hunter and smiled, "Yeah." I said then looked at her "Hunter and I are ultimate." I said she looked blankly at me Hunter laughed a little "We have every power in the book, but don't worry, we can't read your mind; it's blocked off for some reason." He explained.  
"Amy, Hunter," Carlisle said calling our full attaching to him "We have been talking about letting Bella stay where she is, and having someone with her at all times, when she at school, at home." He explained, "I think that will work, how much control dose she have?" I asked, "She has been going to classes." Edward said, "I don't like it." Hunter muttered "But I don't see a problem with it." He sighed "But it will work to keep people form talking which that's the main thing." He said then turned to Bella. "Do you think you can handle that?" he asked her "Yes, I've made it this far with out killing someone." She said, "That's not what he's talking about," I said looking up from my nails, "Can you handle some one fallowing you around?" I asked her, I knew that Newborns always had high defenses; don't take to well to people behind be hind then all the time.  
"I can take it." Bella said and glanced at Edward who had been- the whole time I had seen him since getting here- staring at Bella with a confused look on his face.  
"We'll we can come back and hang out with ya'll." I said, "Yeah school in Barcelona is boring." Hunter said a joking tone in his voice that's there everyone thought we went, "Are you sure? When was the last time either of you were in a class room?" Esme asked "2 years, 7 months, 6 days and 3 hours." I said smiling looking at my wrist watch "We're not looking forward to it, but we'll do what we have to, sitting in class will not be as bad as moving the family and having to kill witnesses." Hunter said "Agreed." I input "I'll go to the school to have you two in tomorrow, till them stay close to the school." Carlisle said, "Yes sir." I nodded and looked over at Bella she was now starting back at Edward. Aww! How cutie!

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop-fallowing Bella around and watching her throw the minds of males they paid the most mind to her, she was fine, every now and then she wasn't but not very often. I meet every one in the parking lot "How was the rooftop's?" Jasper asked, "India Tango, Whisky Alpha Sierra, Golf Romeo Echo Alpha Tango." I said, "Speaking in code again?" Jasper asked "Yankee Echo Sierra." "Tango Hotel India Sierra, Whisky India India, Bravo Echo, Foxtrot Uniform November." Jasper said "Whisky Echo, Alpha Tango, Tango Hotel India Sierra, Alpha Golf Alpha India November?" Edward asked coming up with Bella "Yankee Echo Papa!" I said happily as Hunter came in the parking lot with his motorcycle, the black beast growled as he pulled up next to us revving the engine before turning it off. "Hello." He said looking at Bella before he kissed me. "Have fun today?" he joked, "Delta Oscar November Tango, Sierra Tango Alpha Romeo Tango." I said Hunter smiled "Get board today?"  
"What is she saying?" Bella asked Edward "She's speaking in Military Phonetic." Edward explained "What was she in the army?" "The Marines." I said breaking my code talking, "I was not in the army." Emmett and Rosalie finally made their way to us there hands interlocked "Don't forget that, it pissed her off." Emmett said I smiled and looked over at the school as some people where staring at us, "How old are you?" Bella asked me "I'm 25, changed when I was 22. Load up." I said not talking my eyes off the humans for a second before I got on the back of the bike with Hunter as he fired the bike up and speed off. I was glad it wasn't raining.

I pulled a long sleeve on and pulled my hair up, I then looked at my self, the dark shirt and dark jeans would work for the purpose, I also grabbled my jacket that had like a million safely pins in the sleeves and holes in the end of the selves that I could put my thuds throw, when I was human I loved this jacket.  
Hunter and I didn't fit Rose's car so we took my Mustang, Hunter drove. "Ready to go back to classes?" I asked fake happiness in my voice as I made a play list on my itouch, "Oh yeah, it's a dream come true." He muttered, I smiled as he pulled into a parking spot between Rose's BMW and Edward's Volvo. "Let the games begin." Hunter muttered as I opened my door to the pouring rain, I put my hood up and Hunter and I walked to the office, we nodded at Edward and Bella as we passed them on the way to the office, Hunter pulled open the door and I went in first. The office was small as I remember it, they never change anything.  
The office person was thinking about 60,000 thinks at once, "Um... Miss?" I asked putting a slight Spanish accent in my voice as I pushed my hood back. I had to keep my self from laughing, this women's thought's all stopped dead like someone flipped a switch, and half of them vanished, then as she realized who we where the switch was flipped on again, and her thoughts started to fly again but slower then picking up speed. "Amy and Hunter right?" she asked getting some paper's out of the organized- I think it was organized- mess.  
"Sí- I mean yes." I said smiling having way too much fun with this, "Oh well if you could get all you're teacher's to sign this, and here is you class list and I think you -at least- have most you classes with your brother Edward." She said talking at me "And the ones that you don't have with Edward it looks like you have with Hunter, well have a good first day, and just bring this one back to me at the end of the day." She said and then answered the phone as it rang. I put the paper work in my black and red messenger bag but not before I quickly glanced at the paper that had my class list on it.

1. Trig  
2. Spanish  
3. English Per-AP  
4. Government  
Lunch  
5. History  
6. Physics Pre-AP  
7. Gym

I also glanced at Hunter's list the only thing he had was Gym and History, I quickly kissed him and he went his was off to his Spanish class with Emmett, I get there a little early but Edward and Bella where there along with a hand full of the students, I put my bag on the ground and got out the paper I was to have signed, the teacher was sitting at her desk grading papers, "Um hi." I said, I was told to have you sign this." I said smiling as the female teacher looked up at me, "Oh ok, here." She said and handed me a book as I handed her my paper, she signed my paper and went back to her papers. I put one of my headphones in and did today's paper before anyone else even Edward but to keep me looking slightly normal I waited till 3 people turned in there papers. The rest of the day was like this…  
In Spanish I curse life for taking sleep away from me, in English I remembered I had Internet and I played on the Internet, in government they where having a test, I went back to my life cursing. I watched a few people fight in lunch I also talked to Hunter, his day was much the same. In History I playing on the Internet again with Hunter taking notes for both of us- the notes where a grade or something, I had got a facebook for myself in English and now I was playing on an app called Farmville, it was very fun, I all ready had me a cow and a sheep! In Physics the teacher- Mrs. Grant- had me take the test that they where taking to see where I was. And in gym, I couldn't play on the net or wish I could sleep because neither would do me any good, so I sat with Hunter-cause the coach let us sit today out- and we talked about how best to handle things if Bella did slip up


End file.
